Controls for combustion boilers allow combustion engineers to optimize boiler performance. To optimize the performance of a boiler, a combustion engineer balances and lowers emissions, e.g., oxygen (O2), nitrogen oxides (NOx) and carbon monoxide (CO), from the boiler. The boiler has a series of controls to adjust, for example, the amount of fuel and air supplied to a primary combustion zone in the boiler, a reburn zone, and an overfire air zone.
A boiler typically has various emissions sensors distributed in its flue gas path. The sensors generate data indicating the emission levels at the sensor locations in the boiler. For example, carbon monoxide (CO) and oxygen (O2) sensors have been arranged in a grid at a downstream location of the boiler. The grid of sensors generates data indicating a profile of emissions at a plane of the flue gases where the grid is located. Sensor grid data has not been previously processed in a manner to provide real time plots of sensor grid data.
Traditionally, engineers adjust the controls for a boiler combustion system without receiving immediate feedback as to the consequences of their adjustments on emissions. Engineers do not see the results of their adjustments until after the data on emissions subsequent to the adjustments becomes available for review. It would be desirable for engineers to receive prompt emission feedback to view the influence on emissions due to adjustments being made to a boiler.